Unappreciated
by Super Batflash
Summary: I'm taking fic requests for unappreciated YJ pairings. Info inside
1. Chapter 1

**Unappreciated**

I am currently taking Fic requests for under appreciated couples in the YJ Fandom (TV continuity only at the moment please). Review on this chapter only with your request, both pairing and prompt. Fill's are first come first serve, I'll try to fill everything requested of me although if I'm particularly stumped I will contact you to ask for a different prompt for your pairing.

I will try very hard to fill a new request every week, and unless a prompt particularly inspires me don't expect more than about 500-1,000 words. Also please no super specific prompt that might turn my fill into a novel or novella length fic, because there are other people who'd liked to have a fill too. Also if I do get really inspired and my fill ends up longer than I expected I'll post it as a one-shot instead of another chapter here.

Please don't keep hounding me for your fic if I got your request then I will be working on it diligently, and while I don't plan on quitting any of the requests asked of me I will if someone particularly irritates me by continuous demands of completing a request. Although if you haven't seen any signs of life from me for more than a week then yes you should contact me and ask where exactly I am and if I've managed to die yet.

As far as being notified when there is a new fill, I will be adding the fills on here as chapters so if you add this onto your story alert then you don't have to worry about that.

These are a list of couples I expressly will not be accepting requests for because they are not under appreciated;

**Dick/Wally**

**Artemis/Wally**

**Conner/Megan**

**Conner/Dick**

**Kaldur/Conner**

**Artemis/Megan**

Some examples of under appreciated couples would be;

**Conner/Wally**

**Roy/Conner**

**Kaldur/Wally**

**Barry/Wally**

**Ollie/Roy **(which is just surprising really)

**Barry/Hal**

**Hal/Wally**

**Bruce/Wally**

**etc.**

Although I do have a list of suggestions they are only suggestions meaning you can request other pairings as long as they are under appreciated. Also I will write het and femslash as well as slash so feel free to request those to.


	2. Fill: ArtemisSuperboy

**[Fill]**

Title: Boots

Characters: Conner/Artemis

Necessary Warnings: some kissing and (what I believe to be) justifiable OOC Artemis

My first fill for 'Somebody' who requested some Artemis/Superboy with the prompt combat boots. I did the best under the circumstances but I would like to make it clear that in the future when requesting a fic from me I would prefer it if you didn't do it anonymously. If you do then leaving some form of contact information would be greatly appreciated.

I apologize for how little this fill has to do with combat boots but I didn't know much about what to do for a prompt like this. I really hope 'Somebody' likes this though. And as far as this couple goes, I can totally see them together in a really weird (but good) way.

(Also I just realized that this is the first YJ related anything I've written that doesn't involve Wally.)

Artemis sighs softly and sets her book down to the left of her, she watches Conner's profile silently. The square set of his jaw, peachy skin that isn't really pale but isn't tan either, she silently makes herself promise to take him out more. He's staring down at his fingers intently as they fiddle with the laces to her combat boots, neither of them say anything really. It's just as quiet between them as it always is, but that's okay Artemis doesn't mind. It's not an uncomfortable silence it's natural and perfect in a weird way that works for them.

She shifts closer to him and he turns to stare at her slowly untying her laces and still neither of them say anything. He leans that much closer and Artemis, if she wasn't so distracted at the moment, could probably measure out the amount of distance between their faces something she needed to know what with her being an archer and all. And she finds herself wondering if Conner will kiss her. Every intimate kiss they've shared so have all been initiated by her which, considering how assertive she was, wasn't all that weird but still. Artemis wonders of Conner really ever wanted this in the first place.

She doesn't voice any of this out loud, so instead of getting answers to questions that have been slowly gnawing at her insides, festering in the pit of her stomach until she was consumed by the painful ache that was her self-doubt, Conner continues to play with her laces eyes never leaving her face. She moves even closer without realizing it and Conner shifts a little closer too and she's suddenly very irrationally angry. She wants to yell at him that she wasn't some pathetic little girl and she doesn't need his pity.

But she didn't say any of that because they're so close the space between them is practically non-existent and she can feel the small rush of air coming from Conner's nose brush against her lip whenever he exhales. Instead she whispers in a small voice that doesn't sound anything like the self assured authoritative (slightly pushy) tone she always used "Kiss me." and Conner does, for the very first time, he presses they're lips together.

It's soft and slow and sweet and nervous, Conner's lips keep twitching and she can't help but smile as she kisses back. Leaning against an outstretched arm the other reaching up to cup the back of his head and play with the hair she finds there. Conner presses his tongue against her lips and there's no real finesse to it at all it was blunt and forceful just like him and she parts her lips to let him in a happy noise bubbling up from the back of her throat.

She pulls back first, the lack of oxygen always affected her faster than Conner, panting slightly chest burning from being deprived of air for so long. And this time when everything between them is as quiet as it always is, she can't help but feel this silence was different somehow and it kind of made her a little uneasy. This is the first time Conner has ever kissed her and well- What exactly was she expecting anyway? It's not the first time they've ever kissed or anything like that and Conner probably hadn't even realized she was freaking out because Artemis prides herself on her excellent poker face.

But still it felt like a pivotal moment in their relationship and Conner was still just playing with her laces (which in itself was weird, from a normal person's perspective, but then Conner always had been a little weird like that) and doesn't seem affected by the kiss that, literally, took her breath away. Fine, she decides she wasn't some weak attention starved desperate type of girlfriend that constantly needed attention, the point was the kiss had happened. It proved that Conner felt the same way about her that she felt for him and it didn't matter that he didn't acknowledge it because again, Conner probably didn't know there was a problem in the first place.

But still-

"Say something." Artemis speaks softly and is decidedly annoyed with herself that she had to work at not whining which was just embarrassing really. Conner just gives her a confused look that's just so Conner. But still things feel even more quiet and awkward then they did before now that Artemis broke the silence.

And it's quiet for a long moment before-

"I like your boots." Conner say bluntly and Artemis is really not sure what her combat boots have to do with anything but Conner was trying which in itself was nice. And yeah she kind of guessed he liked it if his constant fiddling with them was anything to go by.

And she's suddenly laughing before she can stop herself because of the relief she feels coursing through her veins and the pure rapture that seemed to good to be true. It's a bubbly elated laugh that is an exact mirror of how she's feeling. She can't help but think she must be a hypocrite because this is the kind of laugh she would normally make fun of other people for.

Conner had started moving closer again only Artemis had been too busy laughing to even notice so when she finally stops to take a breath Conner is just right there mere centimeters (3.8cm to be exact she thinks somewhere in the back of her head but she ignores it because there is something so much more important to be thinking about) away from her own. And she can't help but think that if she moved ever so slightly, just a small tilt of her neck, they would be kissing. But she doesn't have to because Conner does it for her.

And she didn't even have to ask.


	3. Fill: Artemis, Dick

**[Fill]**

Title: Ice-Cream and Sort-of Older Sisters

Characters: Dick, Artemis

Necessary Warnings: None, no really no sexual innuendo or bad language or angsty self-deprecating moments. Nope nothing but sweet ice-cream and even sweeter fluff.

This is for BlackKeys96 who wanted Dick and Artemis in a brother sister relationship which (again) after writing this I can totally see canon (cartoon canon anyway). I had loads of fun with the match ups like Superman vs Batman and Wonder Woman vs Hawkgirl. Anyways I hope all of you and BlackKeys96 enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

BTW Rocky Road is the best ice-cream ever, just saying.

Plus I would like to make it very clear that when requesting something from me don't just leave the paring you want without a prompt okay? I need both, otherwise I don't know what you want from me. I am not a mind reader in case anyone was wondering.

(oh and asperating is the opposite of exasperating in case anyone gets confused)

* * *

><p>Dick can't sleep and he can already tell it's going to be one of <em>those<em> nights. Where he knows if he tries he'll just wake up screaming for his efforts. He isn't exactly running on fumes as it is anyway, they had a really simple mission that day and nothing but easy -almost _too_ easy- training exercises scheduled for tomorrow. So he figured it would be okay to ignore sleep that night, he could go days without sleep if he wanted to, so he figures one night won't make much of a difference.

He is silent and moves slowly as he makes his way through Mount Justice because Superboy has super-hearing and he didn't need him to wake up everyone else. Especially not Wally because the speedster knew Robin sometimes had bad nights, he didn't know the specifics, but still, Robin didn't need his best friend staring at him with doe eyes like he was something that needed pity hugs and cookies. Dick got enough of that form Alfred anyway, so he moves slowly and quietly on his way to the kitchen.

He's actually sort of looking forward to a nice quiet night alone, that is until he slips into the kitchen and sees Artemis sitting at the table smirking up at him. She's eating ice-cream and looking just as smug and sure of herself as she always does, which isn't why Dick finds the scene especially irritating. No, he found it so exasperating because the ice-cream she was eating was Rocky Road. The same Rocky Road ice-cream that he had shoved into the back of the freezer, hidden behind frozen peas and away form Wally.

He doesn't ask how she found it, he figures she's been here long enough to know to go directly to the back of the freezer for the good stuff. He couldn't really blame her when it was mostly Wally's fault anyway (serious metabolism Dick's ass). Instead Dick settles for looking slightly put off and staring longingly as the last bit of his favorite ice-dream slowly disappears form the carton and into Artemis' mouth. Its already half gone Dick thinks to himself and he is _so _not pouting.

Artemis seems to understand his problem because she reaches behind herself for an extra spoon throwing it towards Dick (which he almost misses) and kicks the chair closes to her out form the table and towards Dick. Dick accepts the offer and is all to happy to join Artemis in the inhaling of the ice-cream. And yeah Dick thinks to himself, the situation is a lot more asperating now that he got to eat some of the ice-cream (which was just as if not better than he imagined) too.

It's quiet for a while as the both enjoy what can only be described as happiness in frozen form, which is just delightful really. But then Dick starts to wonder why exactly Artemis is down here in the kitchen at two in the morning instead of getting some well deserved rest (which is yes maybe a little hypocritical on Dick's part considering he was down there to, but they weren't really there to talk about his issues at the moment thank-you very much).

Artemis just shrugs at the question when Dick asks it out loud reaching for another scoop of ice-cream. She mumbles something that sounds like 'Couldn't sleep' around the spoon in her mouth and Dick offers a 'me neither' in agreement. But it doesn't get quiet again after that, because now it seems both of them kind of wanted to try and make the other forget whatever it was that might be upsetting them in the first place. Which is why they find themselves caught up in what is easily the most ridiculous conversation either of them has ever had.

It was stupid stuff really like; who could win in a fight Batman or Superman (To which Robin irrevocably swore Batman could win with or without kryptonite, Artemis knows better than to dispute Robin's claim for long). Or who was smarter Batman or the Flash (this time Robin can at least admit, to himself, that saying Batman can win is more blind faith and optimism than anything actually based on fact. And they even discuss who was stronger Wonder Woman or Hawkgirl (Artemis argues that Wonder Woman was an Amazon _warrior_ which pretty much wins her that argument).

It's not long before the ice-cream is mostly done (there had been one spoon-full that neither of them had been rude enough to try and steal for themselves so they just left it there to melt, Wally would have been deeply upset if he was there) and it's around the time for Red Tornado to start waking up the team (was it really five o'clock already?). And Robin knows that this means it's time for bed only he can't bring himself to move because Artemis was actually funny and easy to talk to and in the last three hours and thirty minutes Dick hasn't thought about his parents once.

But still Dick can't really think up a good enough reason for either of them to stay up any longer everything that needed to be said has already been said. And so it's with disappointment and maybe even a little regret (that Dick is careful to not actually show) that Dick gets up from the kitchen table. He can't help but think that he really didn't have any siblings, but if he did, and older sister like Artemis would have been more than just fine with him.


	4. Fill: KaldurArtemis, Conner, Wally

**[Fill]**

Title: Awkward Much?

Characters: Kaldur/Artemis. Wally/Conner

Necessary Warnings: Nothing really except some kissing and possibly suggestive dialogue (plus some mild language in my A\N)

Okay so yeah I'll be honest and say I don't understand the appeal of Artemis and Kaldur together, nevertheless I still supremely enjoyed writing this. Mostly cause I love the idea of Wally teaching things to Conner hence That's Professor Wallace to You (huzzah for shameless pimping). I mean no disrespect to those who like this couple I just can't really see them as anymore than just friends.

Anyhow I did work just as hard on this fill as I did with all the others so I really hope that Wheatieluv enjoys this cause I feel like a total bitch for having to ask for another prompt. Plus I don't think I technically followed the prompt because I suppose that Artemis and Kaldur aren't really on an actual date but still I figured Wally and Conner showing up was pretty awkward.

(I'd just like to say for the record only one fill per person, giving me more then one prompt is totally fine but don't expect me to fill both of them. There are other people waiting for a fill too and it isn't fair to them if I'm stuck trying to fill all the prompts given to me. When giving more then one prompt I'd like you to indicate which one you want filled most.)

Artemis glares at the TV screen gritting her teeth in rage and resists the urge to strangle the object of her annoyance. Because Kaldur says that Wally was a valuable member of the team and, even though she didn't see it, she kind of likes that forceful tone he uses when he's ordering her not to mangle the red-head. But still this was just too much, it actually got to the point where they couldn't even watch TV anymore without Wally finding some way to ruin it.

"What are they doing?" that's Conner's hushed but still audible whispering coming from the hallway, it's followed soon after by Wally's obnoxious own.

"They're on a date." he says and Artemis is pretty sure Wally was being that loud on purpose, because he was talking to Superboy who had super-hearing Wally could talk as low as he wanted he just didn't want to.

"Why?" it's Conner again and Artemis starts to grind her teeth, Kaldur takes her hand in his own rubbing slow circles with his thumb into her palm and that manages to calm her down somewhat.

"Because they like each other." Wally answers sounding exasperated like somehow he managed to age ten years in ten seconds.

"Well I like you," Conner says slowly as though he was trying to work something out inside his head "does that mean we should go on a 'date'?" he asks finally and Artemis had to try not to laugh at the sound Wally makes; a squawk like someone is strangling a bird.

"God no!" Wally gasps out and Artemis imagines that Wally is probably beat red right now, the thought makes her smirk. She leans closer to Kaldur's side and listens more closely to the conversation going on behind her. It was actually starting to get interesting now.

"Why not?" Conner asks and oh God he actually sounds genuinely confused by all this. "I like you and you like me, so why can't we go on a date?"

"Because it's not the same." Wally says and his voice sounds muffled like maybe his hands are covering his face probably to hide the embarrassingly red cheeks, or maybe it just made it easier to talk to Conner about all this when he wasn't looking directly at the confused clone.

"What do you mean?" Conner asks and Artemis can hear Wally mumble something that sounds like 'Oh God kill me now.' and her smirk widens slightly.

"We like each other as like friends." Wally says after a long moment of silence, and there's another stretch of silence after that. Like Conner is taking time to slowly process this new bit of information.

"Does this mean that Artemis and Kaldur are not friends?" Superboy asks and he sounds genuinely upset about that, although the concern in his voice had flecks of anger and annoyance in there too, if Megan had been there, she would have tried to hug him.

"No, they like each other as friends too," Wally says quickly he seems alarmed by Conner's deduction or maybe it's the way the other says it, the team had quickly figured out not long after they met Conner that his moods needed to defused quickly because Conner usually expresses his emotions in the most violent way possible. "Just friends that like to hold hands and kiss and stuff."

"I do not want to kiss you!" Conner exclaims sounding scandalized and maybe a little sick at the same time.

"Well that's why we're not on a-" Wally stops mid-sentence and Artemis suddenly wishes she could see their faces because Wally's talking again and he sounds rather offended "Did you really have to yell it like that. I'll have you know that there are plenty of people out there who are willing to kiss me. Okay, I am a catch."

"Doubtful," Artemis mutters under her breath so only Kaldur -and possibly Superboy too, but he was getting a lot better at ignoring comments that aren't directed towards him- can hear making him smirk slightly.

"And I don't want to kiss you either, so there." Wally huffs and Artemis imagines he's probably pouting right now, with his arms crossed over his chest, the way he always looks when he's pissy about something. It makes Artemis smirk because yeah pissing Wally off was hilarious when he started acting like a nine year-old little girl.

"As long as we're on the same page." Conner says he sounds so relieved which is just hilarious really because oh my God how could they both be so deluded. It irritated her as much as it amused her and, when she looks up at Kaldur, she can tell it irritates him more than it amuses him and decides maybe it's time for them to go.

"You guys realize that we can here everything you're saying, right?" Artemis calls out loud enough for both of them to hear. There's the sound of Conner's shuffling feet as he walks away and Artemis can't hear Wally's footsteps leaving but then he is a speedster so she's willing to assume he's gone to.

"They're gone," Kaldur tells her and Artemis stops herself from rolling her eyes, of course they were gone she heard them leave too, because Kaldur is giving her _that_ look. It makes a playful smirk spread across her lips until of course her lips were too busy doing far more...stimulating activates to smirk about anything.


	5. AN

**[Edit 07/13/11]**

At the moment I'm no longer taking requests (this will probably change really soon) so that I can finish the ones I already have. If you've given me a request and I haven't gotten to it yet, hang in there I'm only one person I'll get to it as soon as I can. I have a three other projects besides this I'm working on there's Wally not Wallace, and One is the Loneliest Number (which is a stupid title I know but I blame the Beatles) as well as an angsty Bruce/Wally fic I haven't posted yet cause it's being a real bitch.

So as you can see I've got a lot on my plate right now so it'll take me a little while longer. I know I used to be faster with the fills but apparently I'm not as good at multi-tasking as I thought I was, So thanks for understanding and I'll do what I can.


	6. Fill: HalWally

**[Fill]**

Title: Twizzlers

Characters: Hal Jordan, Wally West

Necessary Warnings: mentions of sex

Okay so I totally know I've been gone for like ever. It's just this Hal/Wally prompt was kicking my ass and I was super determined to get this done with the prompt I was given since I've asked way to many people to change their prompts already. Yep that sounds like a feasible excuse right? Unfortunately only half that's true I was just being a lazy little s.o.b. But I'm back and badder than ever and don't plan on disappearing for that long ever again.

Anyhow, I hope this was what 'Blackpantherwolf' wanted; I apologize if this is short. I sort of wanted to write more but for some reason it just felt perfect at this length and anyway I _like_ it and Barney the Dinosaur says that's all that matters

.:.

"Wow that was...wow." Wally chuckles breathlessly and shifts slightly in Hal's arm.

"'Wow' that's all I get is a 'wow'?" Hal teases and Wally shrugs shifting even more until he's straddling Hal's waist.

"Okay how about..." Wally trails off thoughtfully chewing at his lower lip, "That was the best I've ever had, ever." Wally says completely serious trailing a hand down Hal's chest.

"Really?" Hal asks and he sounds genuinely flattered except for the smirk in his eyes "Thanks, I've always wanted to hear that from a _virgin_." hand's tightening slightly around Wally's hips.

"Hey," Wally whines flushing red "I'm not a virgin, anymore." he adds as an afterthought with maybe a little tiny almost non-existent pout.

"No you're not." Hal agrees smirk melting away into a soft smile but Wally's still pouting. "And if it any consolation that was the best _I've _ever had, _ever_."

"Really," Wally asks he sounds flattered and he's not pouting anymore, so Hal takes that as a win. "Or are you just saying that to get into my pants?" he asks smirking playfully.

"Well, I've already gotten into your pants, and technically you're not actually wearing any so, yeah I meant it."

Wally grins wide and beautiful fingers dancing playfully across Hal's exposed abdomen; it makes him laugh softly, so Wally does it again. Tracing patterns across his chest and torso.

"Tickles," Hal says softly grabbing Wally's wrist.

"Watcha thinking about?" a pause then "Oh God that sounded so girly but still."

"Nothing just, you're beautiful." Hal says honest and unashamed.

Wally flushes, "Don't say that." He mumbles softly, embarrassed.

"Why not?" Hal asks.

"It's embarrassing." Wally whines.

"It's true," Hal says, and he's smirking so Wally knows he teasing, but only a little.

They're silent again just laying there and enjoying their post coital bliss that is until Wally's stomach makes a loud angry protest to how long it's been since it was last fed. Wally blushes at the noise and thinks this might be the most embarrassing moment in his entire life.

"Sorry my metabolism, haven't eaten in a while." Wally mumbles softly looking away.

Hal chuckles "Must've burned through a lot of calories," he teases slightly and Wally blushes harder. "Don't worry I got it." He tells Wally shifting slightly to rummage through his nightstand; he pulls out a pack of Twizzlers and Wally grins.

"You got me Twizzlers?" he asks sounding amazed and flattered at the same time.

"Figured you'd need it." Hal says with a shrug.

"Thanks," Walls says as he grabs a piece of licorice; it was cherry, his favorite.


	7. Fill: OllieWally

**[Fill]**

Title: Kiss Me Thru The Phone

Characters: Wally, Ollie (heh-heh that rhymes)

Warnings: sexual innuendo

…Shut-up I love that song!

Anyway this is for 'Wally Fan' who wanted some Wally/Ollie hurt/comfort. Not 100% sure this counts but I like it so there. Enjoy, reviews would be nice!

* * *

><p>"Hey." Wally mumbles softly into the phone when Ollie answers, he's nervous but Ollie has already answered the phone, already knows it's him so hanging up now would have been stupid. Instead Wally swallows down the fear induced bile rising up his throat and breathes deeply determined to do this without freaking out.<p>

"Wally?" Oliver answers and he sounds...happy? Happy to hear Wally? No, Wally decides he was probably doing something he was happy about before he answered the phone, Wally refuses to get his hopes up because that never did him any good. "What's up?" Ollie asks and Wally doesn't know how to answer that because saying 'I really missed you and just wanted to talk' would make him sound like a little girl.

"I was uh," Wally stops for a second to think, to try and come up with an answer without embarrassing himself and feeling like a total moron in front of Ollie, when he hears it. Soft grunting and the sounds of hits being given as well as taken, was Ollie in the middle of fighting? "What are you doing right now?" Wally asks before he can stop himself.

"Just taking care of some _idiots_." Ollie grunts the last word and Wally can hear the sound of his fist coming in contact with something else, there's a loud yell and s sicken crunch then the thud of a body landing on the ground. Wally can hear Ollie grunt again as another assailant attacks him.

"What?" Wally sounds so alarmed, Ollie laughs and Wally frowns. "I'm distracting you." he complains because what if Ollie got seriously hurt talking to Wally when he should be focused on what he was doing.

"No you're not," Ollie says smoothly and Wally can hear more grunting and more hits and he wonders offhandedly how many men there were anyway. A dozen maybe more and Ollie was still on the phone with him, still talking to him, Wally's not sure what to think of that not sure how that makes him feel it scares him maybe a little. But whatever that feeling is that sits heavy in the pit of his stomach Wally doesn't want to think about it.

"I should go." Wally sights softly because he's scared now, scared of Ollie get hurt because of him, scared of what Ollie's risking by talking to him right now. It's too much too much right now. He can't handle it.

"Don't hang up." Ollie whines only it comes out sort of like a purr, because Wally knows that voice, it's the one Ollie uses when they're about to-

"But what if you get hurt?" Wally asks softly and he can hear Ollie snort form the other end of the phone, and Wally can tell he's just dismissed the thought like it's such and absurd notion it doesn't even warrant considering, Wally frowns at that. "I'm being serious." Wally complains.

"Fine, I'll hang up on one condition." Ollie grunts softly he's been hit Wally can tell and winces softly.

"I'm just gonna hang up regardless." Wally mutters because now he's scared again, Ollie's not paying attention and he's getting hurt.

"No you're not." Ollie replies smoothly and he's right Wally's not going to hang up no matter how scared he was because this was Ollie and Wally always had a hard time refusing him.

"What's the condition." he asks softly and he can practically feel Ollie smirking through the phone.

"Come over." Ollie says simply and Wally chokes slightly on air.

"I can't." Wally says before he even considers it.

"Why not?" Ollie sounds like he's pouting, he probably is because Wally is, apparently, a bad influence on him.

"I don't have the time." it's the first excuse that comes to mind and Wally doesn't realize how stupid it is until after the words come out of his mouth.

"You're the fastest kid alive." Ollie's definitely pouting now.

"Fine," Wally relents with the sigh if the long-suffering. "Perv." he mumbles under his breath, Ollie let's out a bark of laughter.

"Why would you say a thing like that?" Ollie asks feigning innocence and Wally rolls his eyes.

"Whenever I go over to your house we always do what you want to do." Wally huffs into the phone, and he can practically feel Ollie's smirk through the phone.

"So?"

"So, you only wanna do one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm hanging up now!"


End file.
